The Life of a Jellicle
by thatcrazyfangirloverthere
Summary: After being thrown out onto the streets by her owners, Jezzibelle had no where to go, that is until she came across the Jellicles, a special tribe of cats.
1. Chapter 1: The new addition

**Hey! Uh, so, I'm a little nervous to posting this fic. I'm actually kinda happy with how this first chapter came out so far. I've been trying to write this story since I was in 6th grade, and never found the right motivation and inspiration until now. I am going to warn you, my OC is the main character, mostly because this story is about her. But I do promise to focus on the other characters as well.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly down on the empty streets of London. All the people of the city were asleep, save for the rich families who were probably partying late into the night.<p>

But if anyone was out on the street, especially around the local abandoned junkyard, they would have noticed cats here and there scampering down the street towards the open gate.

And if humans had even bothered to step foot inside, they would have found a tribe of rather extraordinary cats that ranged from scraggly street cats to pampered house cats. Yet, they were anything but ordinary. With a couple stretches and a shake, the felines would undergo a strange change, becoming almost human in appearance.

But humans didn't care to go near the place, let alone take it down. It was a known fact by almost all who lived in the neighboring streets stray cats took refuge there, and since the creatures never bothered anyone, the humans just left them alone.

The tribe of cats often went on about life with no disruptions, the only additions to the group were kittens the older queens of the tribe have given birth to.

That is, until this one fateful night.

A shout and a loud crash could be heard from inside one of the more isolated mansions down the street from the junkyard. Screaming and crying got louder as the door was thrown open, and a large man with dark circles under his eyes and a scraggly beard stormed out, holding a small black and white kitten by the cuff of its neck. A girl with bruises up and down her arms and a black eye ran out after him.

"Father! Father no! Don't get rid of Jezzibelle!" the girl cried. A thin woman who was equally covered with bruises and cuts followed after her daughter and picked her up from behind.

"Emily, please don't," the woman whispered in a broken and weak voice.

"This cat has caused nothing but trouble!" the man roared, and he tossed the kitten to the ground.

"Jezzibelle is my only friend!" the girl, Emily, was sobbing. The mother bit her lip as her father spun around, rage in his eyes.

"It is a CAT! No wonder you have no friends! You think you can speak to stupid animals!" the man shouted, stomping towards his daughter. The mother instinctively turned around to shield Emily.

"Arnold!" the mother gasped, horrified. The man simply struck the woman across the cheek before turning towards the cat.

"Get on! Scrat, you vile thing!" the man kicked out at the kitten, who let out a goal before scampering off down the street quickly.

Behind her, the kitten called Jezzibelle, heard more screaming and crying, followed up by the slamming of a door. Jezzibelle kept running, as fast as her little white paws could carry her. She didn't know where she was going, but wanted to get away from the house as quickly as possible.

Jezzibelle ran past the street that led to the junkyard and paused. The kitten turned around and saw an orange tom in a waistcoat trot inside the area. She looked around before approaching the area herself.

After she walked up to the gate, Jezzibelle took a look around inside the gate. To her surprise, she saw the orange cat in a waistcoat stretch a little bit, and he began to grow, his face elongating, his fingers extended, and he stood up on his hind legs. A couple young cats raced towards him, and a couple other cats that had to be his age approached him, smiling and greeting him.

After the group had walked off, the kitten decided to try out the trick herself. She almost let out a squealing delight as she felt herself go through the change as well. Jezzibelle shakily stood up on her hind legs.

"Whoa..." Jezzibelle gasped. She put her hands over her mouth. She could talk. Suddenly, a loud yowl sounded from down the street. Jezzibelle felt panic rise up inside her and she hid behind a small pile of old clothes. She ended up getting tangled up in an old, torn up blue dress. The kitten raised an eyebrow at it and held it up. The dress was very pretty, yet it would be big on her for a while, but she could hold onto it until she grew into it.

Two other kittens trotted in shortly after she slipped into the dress. They seemed just a little bit older than her. One was a black and white tuxedo cat with bright purplish-blue eyes, and the other was a black and gold cat. They stretched out themselves, and grew to normal size.

"Ugh, finally! I was getting tired of being in that stupid cat form," the kitten with the gold mane complained.

"Oh, Tugger, stop whining. It was only for a couple hours. Besides, you can stay in the junkyard like I do all the time," the tuxedo kitten rolled his eyes.

"But there's good food out there, Misto!" Tugger exclaimed

"My Uncle Bustopher brings good food for the whole tribe every other day!" Misto exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I can get better food than what he brings," Tugger sneered.

"Get off your high horse!" Misto spat. Tugger looked as if he had been spoken to with great profanity. The two kittens began to bicker, and Misto pounced on Tugger. The two cats yowled loudly at each other and Jezzibelle let out a small chuckle. Well, she thought it was small.

The two young toms paused and looked in the direction of the pile of clothes. Tugger threw Misto off of him and rolled onto his knees.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Tugger crawled over. Misto got up and walked over, giving a small sniff.

Jezzibelle felt her heart about to burst. She thought about darting off, but there was a tap on her head. She turned around and came face to face with the cat named Tugger. She let out a scream, which Tugger returned and they both fell onto their backs. Misto approached Jezzibelle and held out his hand to her.

"Are you new around here?" Misto smiled softly, careful not to scare her. Jezzibelle nodded her head before taking his hand.

"A new cat?! Cool!" Tugger sat up, giving Jezzibelle a big grin.

"I'm Mistoffelees," the tuxedo cat introduced himself.

"And I'm the Rum Tum Tugger!" the cat with a small golden mane got up and pushed Misto off to the side and took Jezzibelle's hand, "What's your name?"

"Jezzibelle," the little kitten played with the rim of her new dress.

"Nice name. Can I call you Jezz? You can call me Tugger and him Misto," Tugger placed arm around the small queen's shoulders and started walking off deeper into the junkyard.

"Sure..." Jezz nodded. She liked the nickname Tugger had given her.

"Where are you from? Are you a stray or a house cat?" Misto ran up beside them, shooting Tugger a bit of a glare. Tugger shrugged, his arm still around Jezz.

"I... I was a house cat... but I got thrown out..." Jezz looked down, holding her hands together. Tugger and Misto gave each other looks of surprise, then looked back at Jezz, feeling sorry for the younger kitten.

"Well, you can come live with us!" Misto wrapped his arm around Jezz as well, "I'm sure Old Deuteronomy won't mind!"

"I can?" Jezz looked up at the two with big, gold eyes.

"Of course! I mean, we haven't taken in anyone since my mum, but everyone will be more than welcoming of you!" Tugger beamed at the new kitten.

The three cats ventured further into the junkyard. Jezzibelle could hear voices, loud crashing, and laughing.

"You're going to love it here, Jezz! Let's go introduce you to my dad," Tugger dashed forward, and Misto followed close behind. Jezz was about to follow them until she actually stepped into the clearing. She paused, looking around at all the cats, who where staring straight at her. The kitten shrunk back a bit, feeling rather intimidated by the number of cats around. A red cat with black spots about a little older than Jezzibelle stepped forward and approached the frightened queen-kit. She stared at Jezz for a minute or two before giving a smile.

"I like your dress," the red kitten said, to calm Jezz's nerves. Other kittens started to approach Jezz, standing behind the red kitten. A black and gold kitten walked up and stood beside the red kitten.

"Thank you..." Jezz nodded softly, looking down. Tugger and Misto pushed to the front of the group. Tugger put his arm around Jezz and gestured to the group of kittens.

"Everyone, meet Jezzibelle! But she said we can call her Jezz. These two are Bombalurina and Demeter," Tugger pointed at the red cat, then the black and gold cat. They grinned in response.

"I'm Mungojerrie!" a calico kitten took a step forward, giving off a huge grin. His fur was orange, white, and black.

"And Rumpleteazer!" another calico cat, a female, jumped forward, giggling.

"Watch out for them, they're a notorious couple of cats!" Bombalurina joked. The cat named Mungojerrie shot her a look. Rumpleteazer skipped up to Jezz and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"We ain't all that bad!" Rumpleteazer shrugged, "Mungo and I's mums are best friends."

"I am Cassandra," a pretty Siamese kitten spoke up softly, giving an elegant smile.

"And we're Corpiocat and Tantomile," two tabby cats who looked exactly alike spoke in unison.

"They're twins. We're pretty sure they have some sort of mystical powers," Rumpleteazer whispered into Jezz's ear.

"Tugger, dad would like to talk to the kit you found," a grey, black, and white cat ran up to Tugger. He was a little older than the rest of the cats, but still a kitten. He looked at Jezz and smiled, "I'm Tugger's older brother, Munkustrap. Everyone usually calls me Munkus."

"Hello," Jezz nodded. Munkustrap held out his hand to Jezz, and placed it on her back, walking her through the small group of kittens. They followed closely behind, whispering excitedly. The older cats looked on, curious about the new kitten Tugger and Misto happened to come across. Munkus lead Jezz to the end of the junkyard, where a pile of old mattresses and blankets laid, with a tire on top of it. A large, main coon cat sat on top of the tire.

"Come here, my dear," the cat held out his hand to Jezz. The young kitten looked to Munkustrap, who nodded to her. Jezz took his hand and climbed up to sit on the tire beside the cat.

"So you are the new cat Munkustrap informed me about," he thought aloud, "I am Old Deuteronomy, the leader of the Jellicle tribe. How did you come here?"

"I found her, dad," Tugger stated. Old Deuteronomy held up a hand to calm down his young son.

"Yes, I know you did, Tugger. But how did you find your way to the junkyard?" Old Deuteronomy looked down at Jezz, who was looking around at all the cats gathering around. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the cat in the waistcoat holding Mungojerrie's shoulder.

"I saw him coming in here," Jezzibelle pointed at the cat in the waistcoat. A look of surprise came across the cat's face as the others turned to look at him, "I thought I would maybe find a home..."

"Find a home?" Old Deuteronomy raised his eyebrows.

"I was thrown out on the streets by my owners," Jezz felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jennyanydots, please take our new kit and clean her up. Also get some food into her," Old Deuteronomy ordered. An older queen, with orange, yellow, and white fur, stepped forward.

"Come here, my dear," the queen smiled, holding her arms out. Jezz scooted forward and into the Gumbie cat's arms, "Let's get you all cleaned up! And some food in you!"

Jezz felt safe in Jenny's arms. Jenny crawled through a pipe that led to a very large den. Blankets and pillows of different laid all over the floor, and there were a couple makeshift doors. Jenny strolled through one of the doors, where a large metal basin sat in the middle. There were tables covered with various supplies, and a small mattress in the corner of the room with a pillow and a blanket thrown on top of it.

"You stay here, uh..." Jenny sat the young kitten down, and frowning when she realized she did not know the kitten's name.

"Jezzibelle, but Tugger nicknamed me Jezz," the black and white kitten smiled.

"Ah, well then, Jezz, stay here while I get your bath ready," Jennyanydots patted her head before walking into another room.

Jezz looked around and noticed bottles of soap on the table beside the basin. There was also a round window to look out of, which Jezz walked over to. It showed the tire where Jezz had met Old Deuteronomy. Tugger, Munkustrap, and an adolescent tom sat with Old Deuteronomy. Jezzibelle didn't recognize the third cat. His long red, white, and black coat was combed slightly back and he had bright green eyes.

"Come on, Jezz. Time for your bath," Jenny came back in with a couple buckets of water.

"Who's the red cat?" Jezz pointed outside. Jenny walked up beside Jezz and looked out the window.

"Oh, that's Old Deuteronomy's eldest son, Macavity. He's quite an interesting young tom. He's very sweet, but a bit of a troublemaker," Jenny walked back towards the basin, "Come hop in the tub!"

Jezz took off her dress before climbing into the basin. Jenny took the blue dress and ran off into the other room, "Jellylorum is going to wash your dress. It should be ready in the morning."

The next fifteen minutes consisted of Jezz splashing around and yowling as soon as she sat inside the water and Jenny started to rub soap into her fur.

The kitten was fuming when Jenny took her out of the bath and dried her form carrying her out of the wash room.

"I'm guessing the new kit doesn't like baths either?" a golden-brown and white queen laughed as Jennyanydots walked by with Jezz, who had a large frown on her face.

"She is most certainly like the other kits, Jellylorum," Jenny smiled, "Speaking of the other kits, you wouldn't mind sleeping with them would you?"

Jezz shook her head. The Gumbie cat walked through another door, where the group of cats Jezz had met eariler where all huddled around the red cat, Macavity. Jenny cleared her throat loudly, causing the kittens to look back, their eyes suddenly wide with fear.

"Macavity! You know the kits should be asleep by now!" Jenny scolded the tom.

"Sorry, Jen. The kits wanted a bed time story," Macavity grinned sheepishly. He then caught sight of Jezz, "Is that the new kit?"

"Yes, and she is going to bed with the rest of them!" Jenny pointed to the main room of the den, which Macavity slipped through quickly.

"Goodnight, kits!" Macavity shouted out before Jenny sat Jezz on the ground, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out. The kits laughed as the door slammed shut and a yowl came from the other side of the door.

"That's Mac, Munkus and Tugger's older brother. He's funny," Demeter giggled as she walked up to Jezz.

"Well, you all heard Jenny, we better get to bed," Cassandra yawned before curling up in a blanket.

"Aww, five more minutes!" Mungojerrie whined.

"Where's Munkus and Tugger?" Jezz looked around, and noticed they weren't present.

"Oh, they're with Old Deuteronomy and their mother," Bombalurina shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly the door cracked open slightly. The kits scrambled to get under the blankets.

"Guys, chill, its only me," Tugger slipped into the room. Jezz smiled. She may have only met Tugger a couple hours ago, she liked him and considered him a friend.

"Oh, hey, Tugger," Bombalurina giggled. Tugger looked around for the new kitten and found her curled up under a blanket, peaking out from underneath. He smiled and bounded over towards her.

"Hey, Bomba!" Tugger greeted the red queen. He then plopped down by Jezz, "Hey, Jezz. How did ya like the bath?"

"I hated it. Do I have to take more?" Jezz pouted. All the kittens laughed.

"Probably! Us kits get dirty often, and Jenny is usually always dunkin' us in the tub," Rumpleteazer sat down beside her.

Suddenly, blankets were thrown over Jezz, Tugger and Rumpleteazer.

"Jenny and Jelly are coming!" Tantomile barreled into the mass of blankets.

"Pretend to be asleep, everyone!" Corpiocat whispered hurriedly.

The kittens all dashed forward into the pile and cuddled together. Jezz pressed her face into Tugger's mane while Misto flopped down next to her, throwing an arm over her and Tugger. Bomba and Demeter curled up together on the other side of Tugger. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tackled each other, and ended up with Mungo laying on his stomach, and Teazer with her head on his back. Cassandra scooted closer to the rest of the kittens while Corpiocat and Tantomile laid down next to each other, holding hands.

The door opened and Jenny, and the white and golden-brown cat peaked in. They smiled upon seeing all the kits curled up together, especially Jezz curled up between Misto and Tugger.

"She's already fitting in, Jellylorum," Jenny whispered, pointing at Jezz.

"How sweet," Jellylorum placed a hand over her chest.

They backed out of the room and closed the door softly. After about a minute, Misto spoke up, "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight," each kit responded softly.

"Night, Jezz," Tugger whispered into Jezz's ear, wrapping an arm around her.

"Night," Jezz snuggled closer to Tugger, slipping into sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Glitter Fight

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**And thank you, HowAboutThat for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! c:**

**I hope you all like this next chapter! Please read and review c:**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly on the Jellicle junkyard. Older cats were sitting out in the sun, talking to each other while the kittens ran wildly around the yard. A light grey queen was sitting down with Munkustrap and Macavity besides her. She was brushing her fingers through the ginger tom's fur on his head. Macavity had a disdainful look on his face as she did so.<p>

"Mom, can you not?" he clenched his teeth.

"Your fur is a mess, Mac. Let me finish combing it out," the queen stated. Her voice was soft and melodic.

"But I like it uncombed," Mac pouted. Munkus chuckled at the sight of his older brother being groomed by his mother.

"Grizabella, have you seen Tugger anywhere?" Old Deuteronomy strolled up to his family.

"I haven't come to think of it," Grizabella stopped combing Mac's hair and put a paw to her chin.

Macavity noticed this and darted away from his mom and sat by Munkustrap.

"Its not funny," Mac hissed once he noticed Munkus laughing at him.

"Didn't Tugger go in with the other kittens last night?" Grizabella scooted towards Mac, and began grooming him again.

"MOTHER!" Mac swatted her hands away. Grizabella held her hands up and gave her son an irritated look.

"Yes, but the other kits are out and about," Old Deuteronomy looked out towards the yard.

The kits were all dashing about. Misto was running from Mungo and Teazer, who had little packets of what seemed to be glitter in their hands. Bombalurina was chasing after the two notorious kittens, yelling at them to quit and to act their age. Corpiocat and Tantomile followed behind the red queen, trying to calm her down. Cassandra and Demeter were sitting on the hood of an old blue car, watching the chaos.

"I don't see Jezz," Munkus observed.

Grizabella gave Old Deuteronomy a very confused look, "Who's Jezz?"

"Is that the new kit?" Mac asked Munkus, who nodded.

"Tugger and Misto found a new kit last night. Her name is Jezzibelle," Old Deuteronomy explained. Grizabella nodded with a smile on her face.

Just then, Jennyanydots went bustling by, a blue dress draped over her arm and holding two bowls of rice pudding.

"Good morning, Jenny!" Old Deuteronomy greeted the Gumbie cat. The cat smiled in return.

"Good morning. I'm on my way to wake up Tugger and Jezz. They should have been up a while ago!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Jezz is new, and probably had a very rough day yesterday," Old Deuteronomy laughed.

"Ah, but still! They need to wake up sometime!" Jenny continued walking off.

"I'll never understand her habits," Grizabella shook her head, "Munkustrap, come here and let me groom you."

"I don't want to be groomed!" Munkus wailed and began to run off. However, Macavity was just too fast for him, and the older tom tackled his little brother to the ground and picked him up.

"If I have to go through it, so do you!" Mac carried the kitten towards their mother. Grizabella held out her arms and took the grey, black, and white kitten in her arms. Munkus tried to get away, but Grizabella kept grooming the squirming kit. After about a minute of struggling, Munkus gave up and sat there, pouting at Mac. The ginger cat smirked at his younger brother and laid down on his back. Old Deuteronomy smiled at his family, feeling rather lucky to have such a wonderful mate and kits.

* * *

><p>Jennyanydots cracked the door open and saw Jezz still curled up against Tugger. The young tom was awake.<p>

"Good morning, Tugger," Jenny greeted the young tom.

"Good morning," Tugger nodded.

"How long have you been up?" Jenny set the bowls down and knelt down beside the two kits.

"I've been up since the other kits, but Jezz is kinda using me as a pillow," the young tom looked back at Jezz.

The new kit looked rather peaceful, curled under the blankets and up against Tugger. Jenny almost didn't have the heart to wake her up.

"Do you want some breakfast? I brought some rice pudding for the both of you," Jenny handed him a bowl.

"Thanks, Jenny," Tugger took the bowl.

Jenny placed a hand on Jezz's shoulder and gently shook her. The young kitten gave a small groan before opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Jezz," Jenny said in a very quiet and soft tone.

Jezz sat up and looked around, her brows furrowed, "Where are the other kittens?"

"They're all awake! How about you have some breakfast, then you can go out and play with them," Jenny patted Jezz's head and handed her the second bowl of rice pudding, along with her dress.

"Thank you," Jezzibelle took the bowl. When she saw the rice pudding, she scrunched up her nose.

"Never had rice pudding before?" Tugger inquired, his mouth full.

"Tugger! How many times must I tell you to not talk with your mouth full!" Jenny scolded the black and golden-brown kit.

Tugger swallowed his food and blushed, "Sorry, Jenny."

Jezz giggled at this. Tugger smiled at her, thankful he could at least make someone laugh.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Well eat up! Your parents have been asking where you were!"

"I'll be there!" Tugger huffed. He always thought of Jenny as a second mother, but her nagging got on his nerves sometimes.

With that, Jenny padded out the door. Tugger noticed Jezz was still staring at the rice pudding with a rather disgusted look on her face.

"Its really good, trust me. It may look gross, but it really isn't," Tugger encouraged Jezz.

The kit looked up at him, then down at the bowl. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed. It smelled good. But would it taste good? Jezz stuck her lounge out and gave the pudding a little lick.

"It tastes good," Jezz's eyes went wide and she proceeded to eat the pudding rather rapidly.

"Whoa, slow down! You don't want to eat too fast! You could get sick," Tugger exclaimed, grabbing Jezz's shoulder.

"Sorry... I'm just really hungry. My owners didn't feed me much," Jezz apologized. Tugger's expression softened and he patted her shoulder.

"Its okay. Just be careful," Tugger smiled at her. Jezz returned the smile and the two continued eating.

After they had finished, Jezz put on her dress. Tugger knew some of the cats to wear clothes, especially his mother and her coat.

"Why do you wear that?" Tugger tilted his head as Jezz walked over to the door.

"I don't know. I saw it when I entered the junkyard, before you and Misto found me. I thought it looked pretty and I wanted to wear it," Jezz looked down, "Is it strange for me to wear it?"

"No! Some of the cats wear clothes, mostly because of their owners. I was just curious," Tugger shook his head, and feeling scared that he might have offended her.

"Oh," Jezz nodded. The two kits stood there in awkward silence for a moment, before Tugger thought of something.

"Hey, Jezz, you haven't met my oldest brother and my mum yet, have you?" Tugger beamed.

"No," Jezz answered him.

"Well, come on then!" Tugger grabbed Jezz's hand and rushed out of the den. Jezz gasped and had to run quite fast in order to keep up with him.

"Hey! I can't run that fast!" Jezz's breathing was heavy as they both excited the den.

"Oh, sorry. I do stuff like that when I get excited," the tom kit laughed sheepishly. Jezz giggled herself, and the two were on their way.

* * *

><p>"Stop... chasing... him!" Bomba panted as she finally gave up chasing down Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. The two friends made a good team, and when they went at something, it was hard to stop them.<p>

"Teazer, get 'im!" Mungo shouted as they started to catch up to Misto. The poor tuxedo cat's fur was covered in sparkles. He was going to have to deal with a bath by Jennyanydots, and that was something he was not looking forward to. Teazer grabbed a handful of the sparkling powder and aimed it at Misto. However, he jumped right up on the car with Cassandra and Demeter, and when Teazer threw it, she covered all three of them.

"Uh, oh..." Teazer's eyes widened as Cassandra gave her a death glare.

"You got that junk all over me!" Cassandra shrieked.

"I-its was an accident! I swear!" Teazer shrunk back. If Cassandra went blabbing to Rumpleteazer's mother, Jellylorum, she'd have both her ears and tail swatted.

The siamese kitten hopped down, snatched the glitter packet from Teazer's hand, and dumped the rest of the contents onto her head.

"There. Now we're even," Cassandra smiled. Teazer's eyes widened and a playful grin appeared on her face. The siamese wasn't one to be very playful, as she was one of the older kittens, like Munkustrap, Tantomile, and Corpiocat, but when she did engage in the younger kits' games, she always got "even" with them.

"Well, we're all gonna need baths now," Demeter walked up and tried brushing off some of the glitter.

"On the bright side, we won't have to get our baths the next bath day," Teaser tried lightening the mood.

"How are we going to explain the glitter though? You and Jerrie will get your tails whipped and ears swatted if we tell Jenny you two did it," Cassandra asked, looking rather worried.

"I'll tell Jenny that I was playing around with my magic when a trick went wrong and the four of us were on the receiving side of it," Misto suggested.

"Don't lie!" Bomba shouted at them. She pointed at Mungo and Teaser, "You two deserve to have your ears swatted after doing that to Mistoffelees!"

Mungojerrie gave Bomba an unamused look before throwing a handful of glitter at her. The red queen yowled as it hit her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Bomba was about ready to pounce on him but Corpiocat held her back.

"Calm down, Bombalurina!" Cori gasped as the kit tried to wriggle out of his grip and attack Mungo. The calico tom dropped the packet of glitter and quickly darted away to hide behind Tantomile.

"What happened to you guys?" Tugger and Jezz walked up. Everyone, except Corpiocat and Tantomile was covered in glitter. Even Mungo had some glitter in his fur from where Teazer had accidentally hit him with it.

"Mungo and Teazer found little packets of glitter and thought it would be funny to make me sparkly," Misto pouted.

"I think it suits you. You know, sparkles do appear when you do the magic thing," Tugger joked.

"You want some glitter on you as well?" Misto glared up at him, "Or how about a pink tail?!"

Tugger let out a small scream as Misto charged right at him. Jezz shrieked before jumping out of the way of the two toms.

"Stay away from me, sparkles!" Tugger leapt over an old couch, barley missing a zap from Misto.

"Come back here, you egotistical hair ball!" Misto shouted at Tugger, who just kept dashing around, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Jezz walked over to Tantomile, "Is this a common thing?"

"Actually, yes. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees may be best friends, but they fight a lot. More so than Tugger does with his brothers," the mystical kitten watched the scene unfold between them.

"Wow," Jezz simply blinked.

After about a couple minutes of Misto chasing Tugger, the tuxedo cat managed to tackle the maine coon. Loud yowling came from the both of them, which was enough to make some of the older cats come running.

"My goodness! What happened to all of you?!" Jellylorum gasped when she saw most of the kittens covered in glitter.

Bomba pointed at Mungo and Teazer, "They did it!"

"Bomba!" Mungo gasped. Jennyanydots padded up to him and grabbed his ear.

"Were you playing one of your pranks again?!" Jenny demanded.

Mungo winced in pain, "No, ma! Now let go of my ear!"

"Skimbleshanks! Come deal with your son while I get the other kits cleaned up!" Jenny spun around and addressed an orange cat in a waistcoat, the one Jezz saw enter the junkyard.

"Come along, Mungojerrie. We'll talk about this back at the den," Skimbleshanks spoke with a thick Scottish accent. Mungo shrunk back before giving Bomba a dirty look. Bomba shrugged.

"Rumpleteazer, did you take part in this as well?" Jellylorum crossed her arms. The young kit queen lowered her ears.

"Ya won't swat my ears if I say yes, will ya?" Teazer blinked her huge brown eyes and gave her mother a sad look.

"Lets go get you washed up," Jelly sighed and grabbed her daughter's paw before walking off.

"Come along, kits! Cori, Tanti, will you stay here with Jezz please?" Jenny clapped her hands for Bomba, Demeter, Cassandra, Misto and Tugger to follow her. However, Tugger and Misto were still on the floor wrestling.

"Knock it off you two," Macavity pulled Tugger off of Misto. The black and gold cat hissed at the black and white cat.

A white queen strolled over and picked up Misto.

"Mistoffelees, calm down, sweetie," she cooed and ran her fingers through Misto's fur. She looked at Macavity and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. The little furball probably started it," Macavity chuckled nervously.

"He did!" Misto spat. Him and Tugger stared each other down.

"Knock it off," the white queen's voice hardened a little, "We'll get you cleaned up and then your uncle will have a few words with you."

Misto groaned as he was carried away. He didn't like the idea of being scolded by his uncle again. He'd rather be scolded by his father.

"And you, Tugger, will deal with mom and dad," Macavity carried Tugger by the scruff.

Jezz watched the whole thing with a bit of discomfort. She had never seen anyone but her owner's child get in trouble before.

"They'll all be alright. Probably in sour moods, but they'll get over it," Corpiocat placed a hand on Jezzibelle's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Jezz looked up at the two twins.

"We could introduce you to some of the older cats of the yard if you would like. Show you around," Tantomile smiled down at the younger kit.

"I would like that," Jezz nodded.

"Well, let's go then," Cori took Jezz's hand and the three of them started to walk off towards the main part of the junkyard.

Jezz smiled to herself. She could tell she was going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3: Two More Friends

**Here's chapter 3! I meant to have this done sooner, but I was focusing on another story. I apologize if the story is kinda boring. I promise things will get more exciting soon. I just want to introduce the characters and establish everyone's relationships. I got some ideas for this story later on ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tugger screamed bloody murder as soon as he realized the trouble he was in. Grizabella came after him as soon as she saw her youngest covered in glittering dirt. The whole scene caused Macavity and Munkustrap to double over and roll on the floor due to laughing so hard. The two loved their younger brother, but found times like these to be extremely entertaining. They watched the scene unfold with great amusement, trying to contain themselves.<p>

It was quite funny how it happened. Macavity had simply set Tugger down and called for their mother. Munkustrap came in, and burst out into laughter when he saw Tugger's fur covered in sparkles, "What did you get into?"

"Tugger! What on earth happened?!" Grizabella strolled over not too long after, and let out a horrified gasped.

Tugger lowered his ears and let out a screech once Grizabella took a step towards him.

"NO BATH! NO BATH!" Tugger sounded like a toddler at the moment, which only made Mac and Munkus laugh even harder.

"Rum Tum Tugger! You get back here!" Grizabella shouted at her youngest. She wasn't fast, but kept stomping after Tugger. The little kit ran around the den, avoiding her.

"How much longer do you think it will be until mum gets her paws on him?" Munkus snickered to Mac.

"I bet she'll ask us for our help this time," Mac smirked in response.

"Boys, help me!" Grizabella turned to her other two sons. Mac and Munkus looked at each other before nodding and taking off after Tugger. Tugger let out an even louder scream at this. He couldn't outrun his older brothers, and everyone knew it. After not even a minute, Tugger was tackled and pinned to the floor by Munkus.

"Enjoy your bath," Munkus grinned once Grizabella had come over and picked up the tom kit.

"You two are despicable!" Tugger spat. Grizabella rolled her eyes. If the boys got into another fight, she'd have to swat their ears and tails.

"Enough, Tugger. Now, tell me why you're covered in dirt and glitter," the grey queen scolded the black and gold kitten.

"I called Misto sparkles," Tugger pouted.

Grizabella rolled her eyes, "You guys fought again?"

"Yes," Grizabella sighed and set Tugger down in a small basin. She could never understood why the two fought so often. Most of the time they got along, but every now and then they'd quarrel and not speak to each other for a couple days.

"You two need to stop doing that. I don't care who starts it, but it needs to stop. I will have a talk with Bellona and get it sorted out," the light grey queen shook her head and poured water over Tugger and began to rub soap into his fur.

"Should get them one of those get along shirts like I've seen two humans wear together," Macavity whispered to Munkus. The two started to crack up, and tried to contain their laughter. Grizabella shot her two sons a look, causing them to stop quickly

"You two, out. Go help out the toms with building the new dens," Grizabella pointed to the entrance of the den.

The boys lowered their ears before darting out through the pipe that lead to their den. Grizabella rolled her eyes as Tugger let out a hiss as she dumped another bucket of water over him.

"Can't you sit still and not throw a fit during your baths for once, Tugger?" the queen sighed.

"You're messing up my mane!" Tugger complained. Grizabella shook her head. There was nothing she could do to contain her son.

* * *

><p>About a couple hours had passed since the incident. In the time they were waiting for the other cats, Jezz followed Tantomile and Corpiocat around like a lost puppy. They gladly answered any and all questions she had.<p>

"What exactly is a Jellicle cat?" Jezz held her paws together. Cori scrunched up his nose in trying to think on how to explain it.

"Well, you have normal cats, then you got Jellicles," Cori began to explain, "Normal cats, they're kinda stupid to be honest. I mean, any cat can be a Jellicle cat if they know how to be one."

"How do you become a Jellicle?" the black and white tabby was quite interested in everything the mystic twins had to say.

"Every cat starts off as a normal, ordinary cat. A little later on in life, we can develop more. If a cat stretches a certain way, under the Jellicle moon, then that cat becomes a Jellicle cat," Tanti answered the young queen kit.

"So, was there a Jellicle moon last night?" Jezz blinked. She remembered stretching and growing.

"Must have been," Cori smiled at Jezzibelle, "There is one every month. Humans simply call it a full moon."

"Wow..." Jezz gasped. Everything about the Jellicles was so amazing, and she wanted to know more. Much more, "Can we return back to normal cat forms?"

"Yes. Once you officially become Jellicle, you can change between either forms whenever," Tanti nodded.

"And another thing about us Jellicles, is that we are very "human". More so than other cats. We can talk, walk on our hind legs, dance, sing, almost anything a human can do," Cori spoke up, answering another question Jezz was just about to ask.

"And if you haven't noticed already, our appearance is close to a human's, but we still retain our feline qualities, such as staying cat size, our flexibility, and our claws," Tantomile extended her claws for Jezz to see. The new kitten came to the conclusion she liked these two cats very much.

"What are they doing over there?" Jezzibelle was about to ask more about the Jellicles, but got distracted and pointed to a group of tom's working around a pipe. A couple queens came over, holding pillows, blankets, and other bedding materials. Macavity was one of the toms working, hauling bricks around to rest on each other.

"Oh, they're building new dens," a new female voice answered Jezz before Cori or Tanto could answer.

Cassandra strolled over and put an arm around Jezz, "Quite a few of them got destroyed a couple weeks ago."

"What happened?" Jezz looked up at her.

"Pollicle attack," Corpiocat stated in a hushed voice.

"What's a Pollicle?" Jezz titled her head. The three older kittens hushed her as soon as she said that.

"Don't say the word "Pollicle" too loudly. It could cause some cats to go crazy," Tanti explained, a little worried.

"Oh, sorry," Jezz put her hands to her mouth and looked down.

"You didn't know, don't be sorry," Cassandra lifted Jezz's chin up, "A Pollicle is a special type of dog, like the Jellicles."

"And they are pretty aggressive," Cori added. Jezz's eyebrows furrowed together, a worried expression on her face.

"But don't worry, Pollicles are very rare in this area. They had been ever since the Great Rumpus Cat went after them," Cori saw the young queen's expression and quickly calmed her down.

"And Pollicle attacks usually never happen. We only witnessed that one, but no one died. A couple of the older toms did get hurt though," Cassandra gestured to and older tom who was black with a couple white patches. He was sitting on a rocking chair and had his leg wrapped up, watching the toms work on the den.

"So there is absolutely nothing to worry about, Jezz. Besides, we'll protect you if any Pollicles come," Tanti patted Jezz's head.

Jezzibelle smiled at the three cats. She figured she was quite younger than the three other kittens, but she felt quite safe with them.

After a while, the four kittens found themselves lounging on a large surfboard. Cassandra had Jezz curled up right beside her.

"So how was your bath, Cass?" Cori smirked over at the kit queen.

"Long. The glitter took a while to get out," Cassandra shrugged, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were throwing fits over it. Quite funny actually, if you ask me."

"Where are they?" Jezz looked around the junkyard, hoping to see the two partners in crime.

"In trouble," Cassandra answered very calmly.

"Oh dear," Tantomile's ears folded down, "Not too much, I hope?"

"I don't know. Jenny and Jelly won't let them near each other. They're both with their fathers."

"Oh. Everlasting Cat be with them!" Cori gasped.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, the whole thing was kinda fun. The only one with harsh feelings is Misto, and towards Tugger if anything!" Cassandra explained.

"Speaking of Misto, there's his mother." Cori nodded to the left. The three queens all looked over to see a group of queens walking over. One was a pure white cat with purplish-blue eyes, just like Misto. Another cat was red and white, who had little flecks of gold and black in her fur. A third cat was a white cat with brown patches. They were all carrying blankets and pillows. Munkustrap followed after them with two other younger toms, all three of them carrying a mattress.

"Who are those two?" Jezz pointed at the other two toms assisting Munkus. One was black and white and the other was brown, black, and white.

"Those two are Alonzo and Admetus. They must have been out last night when you arrived," Cassandra answered.

"Let's go see if we can help any," Tantomile slid off from her spot on the surfboard. Cassandra followed suit. Corpiocat got down and offered his hand to Jezzibelle, which she gladly took. He lead her over to the working group. Tanti and Cassandra were already talking to Munkus and the other two cats.

"Hey, Jezz," Munkus greeted the kit queen. The cats who were called Alonzo and Admetus spun their heads around when they heard the unfamiliar name.

"We got a new kit?" the black and white cat's ears perked up. They were instantly at Jezzibelle's side, examining her.

"Where did you from?" the brown, black and white cat inquired, sitting down in front of her.

"Tugger and Misto found Jezzibelle in the junkyard last night," Munkus explained.

"She got kicked out from her home, and we took her in," Tantomile put an arm around Jezz.

"That's great! Pleasure to meet you, Jezzibelle. I'm Alonzo," the black and white cat bowed down in an over exaggerated manner.

"And I'm Admetus," the brown, black, and white cat grinned.

"Nice to meet you both," Jezz nodded her head.

"Boys, could you bring that mattress over here, please?" A black tom looked over. He paused when he saw Jezzibelle, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Jezzibelle, sir." Jezz introduced herself as Munkus, Alonzo, and Admetus picked up the mattress and carried it over to the other toms. The white queen came up behind the black tom.

"Oh, Baldassare, this is the kit Misto and Tugger found last night!" she gasped and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"You are, aren't you?" Baldassare gave Jezz a smile and knelt down. The queen did the same.

"Mistoffelees is our son. My name is Bellona," the white queen introduced herself.

"And I'm Baldassare," the tom bowed his head.

"Your son is very kind," Jezz stated. Baldassare and Bellona grinned at each other.

"That's how we raised him," Bellona gave a light laugh.

"It was nice to meet you, Jezzibelle, but I must go back to work," Baldassare stood back up and called out to the kittens, "Thank you for your help, boys! We can handle the rest from here,"

Munkus, Alonzo, and Admetus bowed their heads before running off to join the other kittens.

"Want to go see more of the junkyard?" Admetus walked up beside Jezz.

"Tantomile and Corpiocat already showed me around. But thanks for the offer," Jezz giggled.

"Oh... Well, how about we all play a game?" he thought about it for a moment.

"I think we should wait for the other kits before we play any games," Cassandra spoke up.

"She's got a point. It wouldn't be fair to them," Alonzo agreed with Cassandra. He grinned at her, to which she playfully rolled her eyes at.

"Then let's go wait for everyone!" Admetus exclaimed.

All the kits agreed and ran off to wait by the tire in the main part of the junkyard. Jezzibelle laughed to herself as they all shouted and told jokes between one another as they waited. It wasn't long before Tugger, Misto, Bomba, Demeter, Mungo, and Teazer arrived. Once everyone had arrived, they had all agreed on a game of hide and seek, making Macavity it when he walked by. The ginger tom gave the kits a skeptical look for a moment, but covered his eyes and began to count. The kits let out squeals of delights before scattering all over.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Macavity shouted out after he had finished counting, and began to look around for the kits.


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

**Hey, I'm here with chapter 4! I hope you all are enjoying this story. If you are, could you please leave a review? I'm just kinda nervous people aren't interested in it. I promise to make things more interesting soon. Things just kinda need to be set up first.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jezzibelle heard Macavity shout he was coming, and panic soon overtook the little kit. She hadn't found anywhere to hide, and didn't even think to follow anyone into a hiding spot. The young queen looked around trying to find someplace she could tuck herself into and hide.<p>

"Psst! Jezz, over here!" Jezz spun around and saw Tugger peaking out from underneath a box. He gestured for her to run over quickly, his large brown eyes scanning the area. Jezz looked around before getting on all fours and darting over. Tugger held it up so she could get underneath and put it down as soon as she was curled up against him.

"Your a life saver, Tugger!" Jezz giggled.

"Shh!" Tugger put his hand over Jezz's mouth, "You don't want to get caught! And if Mac finds us, run! Cause if he catches you, you're out of the game!"

Jezz nodded and put her paws over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Tugger smiled at her. The two kits stayed underneath the box, curled up against each other. Jezz was tucked almost completely underneath Tugger. He had an arm over her and the back of her head was up against his chest. Tugger's ears were twitching, probably trying to listen for his older brother. Suddenly a loud shriek came from not too far away and the sound of running kits passed by. They were all laughing and screaming loudly.

"Run, Mungo!" Teazer's voice sounded, the laughter in her voice evident.

"I'm running as fast as I ca- AAAAHHHHHH!" a shout of surprise came from Mungo. Tugger lifted the box up slightly, just to see Macavity holding Mungo over his shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Macavity cheered.

"RUN TEAZER!" Mungo shouted dramatically. The ginger tom grinned evily at Teazer, who screamed and took off. Macavity sat Mungo down and took off after her, chuckling.

Mungo began to walk away, but he spotted Tugger and Jezz peaking out from under the box.

"And what have we here?" the calico tom lifted up the box.

"Argh! Put the box down, Mungojerrie!" Tugger hissed and swatted at Mungo's hand.

"Aww, aren't you two cute? Ya know, your too young to have a mate, Tugger," Mungo cooed at the two.

Tugger's face turned bright red, "Get outta here!"

"MAC I FOUND YOUR BROTHER'S HIDING SPOT!" Mungo shouted. Tugger gulped, grabbed Jezz's hand and took off.

"Why did he do that?" Jezz looked back to see Mungo waving at the two with a large grin on his face.

"Cause Jerrie's a notorious cat!" Tugger looked behind him. To his relief, Macavity wasn't behind them. But that relief was short-lived when the two kits ran into someone.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Macavity crossed his arms and smirked at the two.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US!" Tugger shouted before running off, dragging Jezz behind him.

Macavity shook his head as he watched his brother and the new kit run off. He gave them a moment before running after him.

"Macavity is right behind us, Tugger!" Jezz exclaimed. Tugger went to look behind him, which was a bad move. As soon as he did so, Macavity pounced and tackled the two kits to the ground.

"Two more kits caught!" Mac chuckled as Tugger swatted his nose.

Jezz giggled at Tugger's unamused expression as Mac helped the two of them up.

"Where do we go now?" Jezz asked Tugger as Macavity took off after Demeter and Bomba.

"We go sit at the tire, wait for the other kits to get caught," Tugger pouted. Jezz nudged his shoulder with her forehead.

"Hey, don't get so upset about it. It's just a game," Jezz smiled up at her friend. The two kits were still holding hands, which caused commentary from Mungojerrie when the two arrived at the tire. Bomba, Demeter, and Admetus were also there with him. Bombalurina rolled her eyes and hit Mungo upside the head.

"Oh be quiet, Mungo. Does anyone pick on you when you and Teazer hold hands?" Bomba brought up Rumpleteazer. She must have still been in the game.

"Well... no. But she's like a sister to me! So it's different," Mungo crossed his arms and stuck his chin up.

"You're stupid," Bomba rolled her eyes.

"You're rude!" Mungo spat back. Soon the two were shouting insults at each other. However the shouting ceased when the orange cat in the waist coat walked up.

"Who is that?" Jezz whispered to Tugger.

"Skimbleshanks, Mungojerrie's father," Tugger answered her.

"Bombalurina, Mungojerrie, you aren't causing any trouble, are you?" Skimbleshanks crossed his arms.

"No, Uncle Skimble," Bomba's ears flattened against her head.

"I didn't do anything!" Mungo stated defensively.

"Did too!" Tugger piped up. The calico shot the maine coon a dirty look.

Skimbleshanks narrowed his eyes at his son, "Cause trouble once more today and you're grounded."

"Mungojerrie was just being silly! Please don't ground him," Jezzibelle darted over to Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie.

The cat in the waistcoat raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you that new kitten?"

"Yes, sir," Jezz nodded her head, "But seriously, Mungo hasn't caused any trouble. Please don't ground him."

"I'm starting to really like Jezz," Mungo whispered to Admetus, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, if he can behave, I won't," Skimbleshanks looked back up at his son, who simply held up his hands.

"Thank you, sir," Jezz smiled at Skimbleshanks.

"You can call me Uncle Skimble, as all the kits do," Skimble patted her head.

"Alright, Uncle Skimble," Jezz giggled.

Skimble turned back to Mungo, "No more trouble from you, young man. Also, I want you to behave as well, Bombalurina."

Bomba and Mungo nodded in unison. With that, Skimble trotted off. As soon as he was out of sight, Bomba and Mungo whispered insults to each other.

"Guys, I'll call Uncle Skimble back if you don't shut it," Admetus hissed at the two.

The two kits stopped, and Jezz hopped back up onto the tire by Tugger.

"Why did you do that?" Tugger raised an eyebrow at Jezz.

The black and white kit played with the hem of her dress, "Mungo didn't really do anything except tease you. Nothing for him to get in trouble over, really."

Tugger didn't say anything after that. He just looked at Jezz, his eyebrows furrowed. Yet he had to smile a bit. This new kitten was already looking out for others, which was an admirable factor about her.

"Stupid older brother," Munkus muttered as he trudged over, Cassandra, Alonzo, and Rumpleteazer following after him.

"You all take this game very seriously, don't you?" Jezz questioned the rest of the kits. They all began giggling at Jezz's innocent question, which made her feel rather stupid.

"When we're up against Macavity, it's never a game!" Alonzo stood up and claimed. He leapt over towards Jezz and pushed Tugger off the tire.

"Hey!" Tugger yowled as he fell off.

Jezz looked down and went to help her up, but Alonzo grabbed her shoulders and leaned in, "It's a competition. We try to beat him to prove we can be just as good as him, but when he wins, we all lose."

"Stop scarin' her!" Teazer rolled her eyes at Alonzo.

"I'm doing no such thing! Am I?" Alonzo put a hand to his chest, pretending to be insulted. He then turned to Jezz, who giggled.

"I like being around you guys," Jezz smiled at her new friends.

"I'm done with it all. I'm not playing this game against Macavity anymore!" Misto stormed over. He pulled himself up on the tire by Jezzibelle, his arms crossed and ears flat.

"Looks like I win again, kits," Macavity came walking over, holding Cori and Tanti by their waists at his side. They smiled sheepishly at the rest of the kits, obviously humiliated.

"You're older and faster than all of us! You have an advantage," Munkustrap called out.

Macavity shrugged and put the twins down, "I might, but I still beat you guys. How about best two outta three?"

"As if! We're not playing against you again," Admetus shook his head. The rest of the kits agreed. Jezz just sat there, unsure what to do.

"What do you think?" Macavity gestured to Jezz. The tabby's eyes widened.

"Uh... Whatever Tugger says," Jezz looked down at her hands.

"I say we get him!" Tugger gave Macavity and evil grin. The kittens all gave shouts of agreement.

"Oh no..." Macavity's eyes widened as some of the kittens readied themselves to pounce. Tugger, Munkustrap, and Misto were the first to jump on Mac, giving him no time to run. Mungo and Teazer jumped on his back shortly after. Mac laughed and begged for mercy as Admetus, Alonzo, and Bomba joined in.

Jezz, Cassandra, Demeter, Cori, and Tanti just watched with amusement.

"Okay, okay! You guys got me back! Now get off or I won't tell you all a story!" Mac laughed. The kits quickly got off of the ginger cat and sat on the floor around the tire. Cori helped Jezz get down, and she sat by Tugger. Mac ran his fingers through his long head-fur before sitting down.

"Now, of the Awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles..." Macavity started telling a story about a nasty battle between different dog tribes.

About a couple minutes into it, Tugger nudged Jezz's arm, "Come with me and Misto."

Jezz looked and saw Tugger and Misto sneaking off to the side. Misto nodded his head at the queen, his purple eyes looking out to the entrance of the junkyard. Jezz looked back and saw the other kits where absorbed in the story Macavity was telling them. She crawled off after them, and soon caught up with them.

"Is everything okay?" Jezz tilted her head as soon as she caught up with them.

"Yeah, we just want to show you something," Misto smiled at Jezz.

"And since you're our friend, we're gonna trust you with our little secret," Tugger winked. Jezz nodded as the two toms took either one of her hands and the three started to walk out of the yard.

"And where do you three think you're going?" Jennyanydots walked up behind the three friends once they were about to leave the junkyard.

"We're gonna show Jezz some places to get good food," Tugger turned around.

"Oh? Well, be careful. If you see a Pollicle, don't bother it," Jenny warned.

"Jenny, do you think we're that reckless?" Misto laughed.

Jenny shook her head, "Everlasting Cat knows with you two."

The Gumbie cat bustled off, and the three kits bounded out the junkyard.

"Oh, Jezz, you're gonna wanna go all cat right now," Tugger warned Jezz.

"How do I do that?" Jezz furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just think about it and stretch like we do," Misto got on all fours, and stretched. Within seconds, he looked like a normal house cat. Jezz followed suit and was just like she was before she became a Jellicle.

"Whoa," Jezz gasped, "Wait, I can still talk!"

"Yeah, Jellicles are able to in this form. Pretty cool, huh?" Tugger was also a normal cat now.

"Okay, follow closely, Jezz. You don't want to get lost!" Misto started walking.

"Where are we going?" Jezz looked to Tugger as they trotted down the street.

"You'll see," Tugger grinned.

Jezz shook her head and followed after the two cats as they led her to some new place.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Hideout

**Oh wow, another chapter! I'm on a roll with this story!**

**If you are reading this, I want to say thank you for reading this far. I'm not sure if you guys are interested in this or not, but I'm really into this story. If you could pretty please tell me ypur thoughts on this, I'd love to hear from you. I'm not going to continue if people aren't interested in this...**

**Anyways, enjoy. And if you do like this story, please please please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The three cats padded down the street silently, only stopping once when a group of teenage girls squealed over how cute they were and went to pet them.<p>

After the girls went off, Jezz, Tugger, and Misto went back to walking.

"Expect random people to want to come up in pet you when you go out," Misto informed Jezz as she looked back at the girls.

"Does that happen often?" Jezz turned her attention to Misto.

The tuxedo cat nodded, "Every time we go out."

"But you also gotta watch out for the dog catchers," Tugger added.

"Why?" Jezz raised an eyebrow at Tugger.

"They might be called "dog catchers", but they will catch any strays, even cats. I mean, if you have a collar on, you should be okay," Misto explained.

"I don't have a collar..." Jezz felt a slight panic rise up inside her. Tugger had a spiked collar, and Misto had what appeared to be a bow tie.

"Don't worry, we'll get you one. Besides, it's a Sunday. the dog catcher doesn't work today," Misto assured the young queen, seeing that she was slightly worried.

"So you're safe," Tugger winked at Jezz, "Even if the dog catcher was out, we wouldn't let him get you."

"Thanks, Tugger," the kitten smiled, her panic dying continued walking on in silence until they came across a large patch of woods.

"Why are we going into the woods?" Jezz scrunched up her nose.

"Its where our secret hideout is!" Tugger ran into the woods, stretched, and was in his Jellicle form again.

"It isn't that far into the woods. We won't get lost," Misto walked up by Tugger and stretched as well.

Jezz was a little skeptical at first, but eventually followed suit.

After the three had stretched and were back to what Tugger and Misto dubbed "normal", they were walking through the woods to the secret hide out. The whole time they were walking, it was silent. In order to break that silence, Tugger had the great idea to start singing. Misto rolled his eyes and told the tom to shut up and that he sounded like a dying cat, but it only caused Tugger to sing louder, making Jezz laugh.

"She likes my singing," Tugger gestured to Jezzibelle, a smug look on his face.

"She's laughing at your singing," Misto argued.

"She is not!" Tugger looked mildly offended. He turned to Jezz, "Are you?"

"I'm laughing because you two are funny," Jezz put a paw over her mouth and giggled. Tugger and Misto gave each other looks of surprise.

"Well that's a first," Misto shrugged.

"What do you mean? Surely others think you two are funny," Jezz tilted her head in confusion.

"More like others think we're a nuisance," Tugger clarified.

"You're the nuisance, Tugger. Don't drag me into it," Misto held up his hands.

"Who was the one who caused everyone's fur to turn different colors last year?" Tugger pointed at Misto.

"You caused me to do that," Misto's voice flattened.

"But you still did that," Tugger grinned.

"But if you weren't running around and getting behind the other cats, I wouldn't have!" Misto crossed his arms.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been chasing me!"

"YOU THREW A BUCKET OF WATER OVER MY HEAD!"

"BECAUSE YOU-"

"GUYS!" Jezz shouted above the two toms. They paused and looked at her, eyes wide, "Please don't fight."

"Sorry," they both lowered their ears and mumbled.

"So where is this hideout?" Jezz looked around.

"Up there in that tree," Tugger pointed upwards.

Jezz looked up at the tree Tugger was pointing at. The tree wouldn't have been very tall compared to a human, but it was huge for a cat. Her eyes widened as she saw a big wooden house perched up in the tree. It was cream colored and had a little door with what seemed to be a pet door at the bottom of it. There were windows in the walls and it looked quite cozy.

"That's a hideout?" Jezz blinked, "How do we get up there?"

"There's a ladder nailed into the tree. And if we can't use that, we have our claws!" Misto dashed over towards the tree.

"Come on, Jezz," Tugger took Jezzibelle's hand in his and they started to walk. However, Jezz pulled her hand away from his. Tugger turned around an raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can climb up there," Jezz looked a little worried. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the tree house.

"Get on my back," Tugger knelt down with his back towards Jezz.

"What?" Jezz looked down at Tugger.

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you up," Tugger smiled at her.

"Really?" Jezz blushed slightly. Tugger nodded with a smile on his face. Jezz slowly walked over, put her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Hold on. I don't want you to fall," Tugger chuckled. Jezz slightly tightened her grip, but not to the point where Tugger couldn't breathe.

As Tugger began to climb up the tree, Jezz closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder, afraid to look down. It didn't take very long for them to get up, because Tugger was yelling for Misto to open the door not even a minute after he began climbing.

"Misto, open the door!" Tugger scratched at the wood.

"Go through the pet door like you usually do!" Misto shouted back.

"I would but I can't fit both Jezz and myself through there! We'll get stuck!" Tugger exclaimed.

"Oh," Misto opened the door from the other side, "I didn't know you were carrying Jezz up."

"We're up now, Jezz," Tugger said as soon as they got inside. Jezz lifted her head up and looked around the little hideout. Old children's toys covered the floor, a small table and four chairs sat at one wall, there was a little cabinet beside the table, and there was a pile of pillows and blankets of all shapes and sizes in the one corner.

"Wow," Jezz got off of Tugger's back and looked around, amazed at the sight, "Its so pretty!"

"Thank you," Tugger and Misto said in unison, smiling at her.

"So what do you guys do here?" Jezz walked around, examining the area.

"We just hang out here when we want to get away from the tribe," Misto answered Jezz as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open, "Hungry?"

"You have food here?" Jezz walked over to the cabinet and sniffed. The smell of fish hit her nose and she sighed, "You guys even have fish!"

"Also, we like to go around to some restaurants and raid their dumpsters. You never know what you'll find!" Tugger pulled out what looked like a turkey leg and bit into it, "And we bring it back here so no one will take it from us."

"Won't wild animals and bugs get to the food though?" Jezz asked.

"Nah, we don't leave food around for very long. Most of the time we eat everything. This food is just left over from yesterday," Misto shrugged and handed Jezz a fish.

"So when you two found me last night, you came from here?" Jezz bit into the fish, and made a small noise of approval. It tasted delicious.

"Yup!" Tugger nodded as he took another bite of the turkey. Misto pulled out another piece of meat, beef of some sort, and started to snack on it.

The three ate their lunch in peace, the only sound being the wind, or the occasional crow of a bird.

"How did you guys find this place?" Jezz broke the silence after she licked the bones of the fish clean.

"We found it two years ago while running away from a pack of Pollicles," Misto stated very plainly.

Jezz's eyes widened, "Pollicles! Corpiocat and Tantomile said they were dangerous."

"They are," Tugger agreed, "We didn't do anything actually. We were just walking when they came across us. They said we looked like a good lunch, so we ran into the woods, saw this little place, and climbed up the tree before the Pollicles could get us."

"Pollicles are stupid too. As soon as we got up here, they came looking for us. If they used their noses, they could have easily found us. Yet they just kept running," Misto continued the story.

"So once we were safe and got back to the junkyard, we started thinking more about this place. We eventually decided to make it our official hideout," Tugger threw the bone of the turkey leg out the window.

"And now it's your hideout too!" Misto grinned at Jezz.

"Why would you share your hideout with me?" Jezz was slightly confused. She just met the two, and they were already including her in on their activities and secrets.

"Because you're our friend," Misto stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"But I just met you two last night," Jezz giggled.

Tugger put an arm around her, "It doesn't matter. You're a cool kit, we like you, so you're our friend."

"I'm glad you two are my friends," Jezz smiled and pulled the two into a hug.

For the rest of the afternoon, they stayed in the hideout. Tugger and Misto told Jezz stories about the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, the story Macavity was telling the kits as they left, Growltiger, and various legends about Old Deuteronomy. Misto and Tugger even told her about some of the cats like Skimbleshanks (who she discovered was known as the railway cat), Bustopher Jones, and Gus the Theater Cat. Jezz listened to everything with great enthusiasm.

When it got dark out, the three kits headed back to junkyard. When they arrived, Grizabella was waiting there for them.

"Where have you kits been?" Grizabella instantly pulled Tugger into a death grip hug.

"Misto and I... were showing Jezz... around London!" Tugger choked out.

"Oh, so you're the new cat I've heard so much about!" Grizabella let go of Tugger and grabbed Jezzibelle's face, "What a pretty little kit. You'll be gorgeous when your older."

"Uh... thanks?" Jezz blushed out of embarrassment.

"Mum, stop it," Tugger hissed. Grizabella gave her son a look.

"Rum Tum Tugger, do not sass me. Oh, and Mistoffelees, your uncle is looking for you," Grizabella turned to Misto.

"Oh? Well, see you later Jezz, Tugger," Misto waved farewell as he bounded off into the junkyard.

"Bye Misto!" Jezz called out in return.

"Now, it's time for bed," Grizabella looked to her son and ran her fingers through his fur. She looked to Jezz, "Let's get you to Jenny."

"Actually, could Jezz stay in our den tonight?" Tugger pulled on his mother's coat.

Jezz raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I don't see a problem with it. But I will have to ask your father," Grizabella smiled at the two kits.

"Why are you inviting me?" Jezz looked at Tugger as he took her hand again and the two followed Grizabella.

"I want you to be comfortable," Tugger shrugged.

"I don't mind sleeping with the other kits," Jezz stated, bringing to blush again.

"Dens are being rebuilt, and families are going to be moving into them once they are all finished. You'll need a place to stay once everyone has moved in some place," Tugger explained.

"So you want me to stay in your den when that happens?" the black and white queen played with her dress.

"I mean, only if you want to. You could go live in someone else's den, like with Bomba and Demeter if you wanted," Tugger looked down.

"I don't mind," Jezz smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Tugger smiled back at her, happy she accepted his offer.

When they got to Tugger's den, Grizabella pulled Old Deuteronomy aside to talk. Tugger and Jezz couldn't hear what they were saying, but the couple kept looking over at Jezz. After a moment, Old Deuteronomy looked over at Jezz and smiled.

"Welome to our home. You are free to stay here whenever and however long you'd like," Old Deuteronomy allowed Jezz to stay.

"Thank you, sir," Jezz bowed her head in gratitude.

"Now, off to bed you two," Grizabella patted their backs and ushered them into a room. Munkustrap was wrapped up in blankets, snoring slightly. Macavity was awake, grooming his fur. He raised an eyebrow at Jezz, as if to ask Tugger why she was here. Tugger just shrugged as he went over to grab a couple blankets and a pillow for Jezz.

"Thanks Tugger," Jezzibelle curled up against the tom as he laid down beside her.

Tugger smiled sheepishly as Macavity smirked over at him, "You're welcome, Jezz."

And with that, Jezz fell asleep, without a care in the world.

"Someone has a crush, doesn't he?" Mac whispered with a knowing smile.

"Shut up, Mac. She's my friend," Tugger mumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"That's what all mates start out as, dear brother," Mac stated as a matter-of-factly. This caused him to get a pillow in the face.


End file.
